


99% (Ninety Nine Percent)

by littlepeach129



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Basketball player Hyunjin, Chapter one is a mess, Daehwi needs to stop being cute, Eric is everywhere, I'm sorry my winkhwi, M/M, Please Forgive me, Yeah Hyunhwi for life, first of all, second, soccer players 2park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepeach129/pseuds/littlepeach129
Summary: Love is always like this, without noticing, he has become your everything.Daehwi was rejected by his crush yet Park Woojin accidentally brings the possible to his tragedy love story.





	99% (Ninety Nine Percent)

**Author's Note:**

> My head hurts so much while writing this but everything for my baby and his precious friendships.

 

 

If daehwi were given one more chance, he would rather smack Park Woojin immediately than be a whole boo boo the fool to believe him. And if time could do it again, daehwi would never ever have the thought that he and his crush could have become a powerful couple.

  
  


He remembers how Hyunjin smiled awkwardly after breaking his heart with the ‘I don't like guys’ reason. The confession was totally a mess and unfortunately, no matter how hard daehwi tried to forget it, memories of that day are still freshly remained just like it was only happened yesterday.

  
  


“Morning.”

  
  


A deep voice that drove him crazy all the time interrupted his daily morning why can't life be repeated meditation. “I thought you would sleep at Woojin’s place instead.” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow to show his confusion.

  
  


Daehwi shook his head lightly as his respond. He leaned back on the sofa where he's sitting after the awkward silent sensed him the end of this morning conversation. He stole a glance at the tall boy who seemed to have a difficult time dealing with the newly-bought coffee machine. “Should I help you?”

  
  


“Nah it's ok.”

  
  


Daehwi sighed. Though hyunjin never show it, he can confidently say that his roommate doesn't really like him. Just from the way he always avoids his gaze, the way he willingly makes sure to limit their interactions. And Daehwi accepted that. He would completely understands if Hyunjin feels a little bit uncomfortable to live with a boy who confessed to him one week before becoming his roommate.

  
  
  
  
  


Daehwi was living with Woojin before since it was his mom who bought the apartment. Also she didn't want daehwi to live alone so Woojin moved in, right after the day he enrolled the same college as his cousin.

  
  


It was at the half of Daehwi’s first semester, their school’s new dorm building was finished before the original schedule date. Besides, due to the new season of University soccer league, all the players of soccer team were asked to live there. And of course, his cousin, the caption with no exceptions.

  
  


_“I can't do anything, hwi. The asshole old man said something like it will help gaining our team’s chemistry.”  Woojin even imitated their coach’s voice._

  
  


_“I just can't believe that I'm close to being solitary,” His back faced the other while focusing on his new favorite drama. “In such a young age.”_

  
  


_“Alright, fine.” Woojin shook his head, staring at his cousin who's now silently sulking. “I'll find a new roommate for you.”_

  
  


_“Deal.” Though Daehwi’s back still turned at him, Woojin can see the satisfied smile on his face._

  
  


Then just a week after Daehwi failed on his one-sided love, Woojin knocked on the door of his apartment. He brought a man with two big suitcases then announced that he will move in right at that time. Even till now, Daehwi still finds it funny that he and Hyunjin literally froze when they realized they were gonna be roommates. In addition, Hyunjin had already ended the contract with his previous landlord to reduce the cost of living, so that's why they are living under the same roof now.

  
  


To be honest, he would think his dwelling is heaven if he didn't opened up to Hyunjin. More, maybe they would have already become super close since making friends is never a difficult thing to Daehwi. But here he is, Lee Daehwi, a human being not a superman who has power to change the past.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“That's it? A good morning?” Woojin almost shouted but he held it back. “It has been a whole two weeks.”

  
  


Daehwi took a sip of his strawberry milkshake. That's one of his favorite drink especially from this cafe near their college. “Actually he only said morning.” He shrugged.

  
  


“I can't believe,” Woojin wiped off the pinky white foam on Daehwi’s upper lip. “I didn't send him there just to see my cousin and his crush live like strangers who even lowkey hate each other.”

  
  


“ _Ex-_ crush.” Daehwi cut him off. “I have already moved on, hyung.” He put down the empty glass. “But he hates me for sure.”

  
  


Woojin changed his seat to daehwi’s side. “Sound like gays can't have any guy friend huh.” He ruffled Daehwi’s dark brown soft hair. “Go make friend with him, where's the usual social butterfly that everyone loves being with?”

  
  


“Of course I want and would definitely befriend him if only he doesn't ha-”

  
  


“Come on, I swear it's all your illusion. And you think he won't tell me if he really hates you.”

  
  


Daehwi looked up languidly from his fingers. “Yeah I almost forgot our national best friends, captions of school's basketball team and soccer team.” He grinned at his cousin. “But maybe he doesn't want you to feel awkward tho-”

  
  


“Daehwi.” Woojin coughed. Maybe he should drag Hwang Hyunjin here so they can make everything clear by once.

  
  


“Alright.” Daehwi deep sighed. “I will try to make friend with your best buddy, happy now?”

  
  


Woojin wrapped his arm across Daehwi’s tiny shoulder and smiled like a proud dad. “That's my boi.”

  
  


“So shall we go now?” Daehwi peeked at his watch. “Aren't you supposed to do your history project with Jihoon hyung?”

  
  


“He stood me up.”

  
  


Daehwi chuckled. “No wander you suddenly called me for a breakfast date after god dame know how long.” He had been curious about why Woojin replied his messages so fast since this morning. “But I also need someone to talk with too.”

  
  


“Ew so I'm the real errand boy here?”

  
  


Honestly, if Woojin really has to choose, he would leave everything or everyone for Daehwi. Getting along with his cousin for a great amount of time, he can easily read the latter’s mind just by his expression or talking. He knows daehwi too well, he knows this young boy will try his best to solve the problem himself before asking for a help. So once Daehwi asks then it must because he can't solve the problem and is on the edge.

  
  


“Let's go hyung, I want to play at your dorm.” Daehwi pulled the heavy man up then cleaned up the table.

  
  


Woojin groaned. There are those timings that he wants to do nothing but breathing. Being the soccer team’s caption doesn't mean you can't veg out on your dead bed especially when the practice got cancelled. Unless there's someone who is gonna ruin the peaceful day, someone who may be super noise even by just watching a movie, someone who would wake you up so that he can share the touching moment with you, and someone who is fucking named Lee Daehwi.

  
  


“What?” He glared at the reluctance expression on Woojin’s face. “Oh so you called me out earlier cause you felt lonely, and now, you're just gonna kick me away?”

  
  


Woojin stood up from the comfortable sofa to dust the crumbs on his pants before inhaling the rest of Americano. “Fine. Do whatever you want.” He took away the plates and all reusable utensils from Daehwi then went to the collecting area.

  
  


Daehwi can't help but lifting up the sides of his lips, he knows that Woojin will never reject him.

  
  


“But please, hwi.” He waited the younger at the entrance of the wooden cafe. “I only have one day off because of the upcoming league, so I'll just sleep.”

  
  


“I know, hyung. The first game is on next Friday, right?”

  
  


“Are you coming?” He turned back to see what made the other come so late. “Yah don't ignored me. Stop using your phone to look in the mirror.” Woojin sneered at his cousin whose hard works only left for seconds before the Winter breeze ruined his hair style.

  
  


Daehwi glared at Woojin then ran to kick him in the shin. “Shut up, I deserve to be perfect all the time.”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“Why do you ignore me?”

  
  


“Just feel sad for you.” He stopped at the end of the sidewalk after seeing the traffic light turned yellow. “Mr. ex-crush may never notice your hard work.”

  
  


“Thanks for reminding me that he actually has a crush too.” Daehwi rolled his eyes. “At least you said in the least hurting way.”

  
  
  
  


_“And I...” Hyunjin stutter with some light pink shade on his face. “I love someone else.”_

  
  
  
  
  


The most heartbreaking moment in Daehwi’s life. Though his heart ached so much, he was kinda surprised at the same time that he held back all the tears. He only burst out as soon as Woojin and Jihoon found him skipping class at the school gym.

  
  


He couldn't stopped crying that day so Jihoon ended up skipping class too and took him to amusement park.

  
  
  
  
  


_“Park Jihoon,” Woojin felt like losing his hair after Jihoon brought Daehwi back to his dorm. “Because of you, coach almost threw me out of the window beside his cubicle.”_

  
  


And they bickered all night with Daehwi sleeping peacefully at the side.

  
  
  
  
  


“You know it's kinda creepy to giggle at yourself.”

  
  


Daehwi back to his long face quickly. He wanted to punch Woojin but the other might leave him alone instead.

  
  


“Auntie should pay me for babysitting her son all the time.” Woojin mumbled.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung.” Daehwi called the drowsy red hair boy who just back from peeing after a long and deep sleep.

  
  


“Umm”

  
  


“Why didn't you tell me Hyunjin has a crush before,” Daehwi pouted a little. He promised himself to move on that terrible day but yeah whatever. “You know, I would give up immediately then.”

  
  


Woojin slowly made his way toward Daehwi then sat beside the latter. “But hwi, I didn't know your crush is him.”

  
  


Daehwi swears that Woojin is avoiding his gaze now. “What?”

  
  


“I thought it was jinyoung.” Daehwi burst out a laugh. How come one of his best friend became his crush.

  
  


“Hyung, I'm disappointed now. I thought you know me well.”

  
  


“You can't blame me, baby, many think the same.” He turned to Daehwi’s direction. “Even Hyunjin...”

  
  


“Ok let's cut it here. I'm gonna make our dinner.”

  
  


Woojin watched his cousin’s deject figure. He doesn't want to lie but everyone was shocked after they heard Daehwi confessed to the other. There was a person who even looked down for a whole week because he thought the relationship between him and Daehwi could be more than best friend.

  
  


“Daehwi ah, buy me McDonald.”

  
  


“My mom should pay me for babysitting my cousin.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“OH WHAT THE FUC-” Daehwi screamed out loud when someone suddenly touched his shoulder after he back to his apartment at like 2AM and was about to lay on the huge soft sofa. He rapidly turned back then saw Hyunjin standing there while widen his eyes.

  
  


“So-Sorry.”

  
  


“Wait no it's my bad.” He made a deep breathe to calmed himself down. “I thought you have gone to sleep.” Daehwi looked around then stared at the not-so-clear handsome boy. “I mean all the lights here are off so...”

  
  


“I slept a lot this afternoon so it's kinda awake now.” Hyunjin scratched his head to cover the embarrassing feel.

  
  


“Seem like it's a captions thing,” Daehwi giggled a little and started to find those ugly pictures of sleeping Woojin in his phone he took today. “Park Woojin only woke up for dinner, I almost thought he's dead.” He squinted his eyes to lessen the pain from staring at his phone.

  
  
  


“Ah you can turn on the lights though.” Hyunjin unlocked the phone screen to brighten the view so they can find switches easily.

  
  


Though it would be more comfortable for his eyes, Daehwi didn't plan to stay here long. “Nah it's ok, I'm gonna back to my room tho.” He put his phone in front of hyunjin’s face and smiled satisfyingly after seeing the other chuckling so much.

  
  


Actually Daehwi would willing to spend all his night to **make friend** with hyunjin but he's completely drained of energy cause of his busy Coordinator life. Besides, at least he has successfully entertained the other, all thank to his dumb ass cousin by the way, that's enough for him as for now.

  
  


“But what are you doing here?”

  
  


“Watching movie.” Hyunjin handed a CD case he has been holding even before his roommate came home.

  
  


Daehwi took the case then stared at hyunjin with doubting expression. “With all lights off?”

  
  


“Yeah. It's like watching in the theater. And I don't need to pay that much here.”

  
  


“Should I feel sorry for your eyes?” He tried to joke at Hyunjin but maybe his luck has passed the limit of a day. Daehwi’s face turned slightly dejected after receiving a hum as reply. “Anyways, enjoy your movie.”

  
  


Daehwi thought Hyunjin wanted to say something else because he felt the other slightly grab his arm after he was about to leave for his room. But of course that should only be his mind playing trick on him. He spread out on the single bed then jumped up all of sudden. Daehwi sighed at the thought but still opened the door of his room.

  
  


“Hyunjin-ssi,” After the so-called boy gave him a permission with confused eyes, Daehwi hesitated for moments and decided to listen to Woojin’s words, befriend with his roommate. “If you don't mind,” He sweated just like the time he confessed to Hyunjin. “We can go see movie together tomorrow.”

  
  


Time seems to go by more slowly now, and he's still waiting the answer. Since it's quite dark there, Daehwi can barely see the expression on the other’s face, which made him more nervous. Then he gave up, Daehwi regretted again. Greed will only lead to failure.

  
  


“It's definitely fine. I'm sorry for bothering your mov-”  

  
  


“I don't mind.”

  
  


Daehwi licked his lips and tried to understand what the Mr. _ex-_ crush just said.

  
  


“I mean I don't mind go with you.” Though Hyunjin is still keeping a straight face, Daehwi would say it's the softest thing that he has never seen before. “But can we move to this weekend? I'm free all day then.”

  
  


“Of course, wow cool.” Even when he's already pulled up the warm covers, Daehwi still felt so unreal. He tossed and turned on his bed while thinking about Hyunjin’s little smile when they greeted good night to each other.

  
  


_“Call me hyung or Hyunjin.”_

  
  


Daehwi finished changing the contact name. He buried his face into his pillow to cover the big curve of his mouth.

  
  


Maybe gods didn't spurn him, maybe hard work will always pay off. But Daehwi knows where's the limit, in case Hyunjin may feel awkward, he would make sure that his heart won't accelerate for him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It's Friday night. Normally, Jihoon will immediately go back to his dorm then just sleep and sleep after their basketball practice. Sometime Woojin will crash into his room after getting drunk at the night club and he will throw his teammate out while realizing that he hasn't had dinner yet.

  
  


But today's different, Jihoon is now standing in a cosmetics store, staring at an extra exciting Daehwi. He has been walking back and forth without doing anything for almost thirty minutes but the other just there happily talking with a clerk non-stop.

  
  


_“I'll treat you lunch tomorrow.”_

  
  


Woojin begged him to accompany Daehwi because he said there's a place he must go tonight. But everybody knows that he just wanted to drink in the club. Though Jihoon may lose his precious sleeping time but he got a free lunch. And of course he will ask for an expensive one since Woojin is the one to pay. Also, there's another reason why he's kinda willing to sacrifice his favorite Friday night. Besides the fact Daehwi is Woojin’s cousin and they had become quite close, Jihoon really does like him as a dongsaeng. Actually people who know him like him, the sunshine and happy pill.

  
  


Before he decided to breathe some fresh air outside the store, a pink lips balm caught his attention. Jihoon stood in front of it for a long time, it's a cherry flavor lips balm. He turned to Daehwi who's laughing with the beautiful eyes smile on his face.

  
  


“Hyung, you're buying this?” Daehwi stopped his chat to look surprisingly at his hyung.

  
  


Jihoon just smiled softly at him and passed the item to another clerk. He found Daehwi look like a little chicken with his mouth wide opened, adorable as usual.

  
  


“I can give you one, hyung.” He can't believe that Park Jihoon, one of the best soccer players along with Woojin, the boy who didn't even bother to use any care products thought he has to practice in the sun every day, is now getting himself a lips balm. “There are a lot of unused ones in my room though.”

  
  


“Thanks hwi, but of course I don't need this.” He is still cooing at Daehwi’s cute reaction.

  
  


“Oh.” Daehwi grinned as he thought he knew something else. “Gonna envy that person who got to receive hyung’s gift.”

  
  


“Here.” Jihoon handed the packaging with lips balm in to Daehwi. “It's for you.”

  
  


Daehwi first met Jihoon when he just back from LA after graduating from a junior high school there. Including Woojin, some of his childhood friends held a welcome party for him. Apart from them, there were also few **new faces** to Daehwi coming, and Jihoon was one of the stranger squad. Sometime, you would meet some people who never appeared in your life before but feel like an old friend. Jihoon is like that, Daehwi found they matched really well after Woojin introduced them to each other. Since then, they became like the real brothers.

  
  


Though it's not the first time Jihoon gave Daehwi gifts, he still got shocked at the other’s action. “Thanks, hyung.” Daehwi felt a little bit embarrassed when he saw Jihoon’s warm smile. If they were not in the public, Daehwi might immediately melt at the view in front of him now. Park Jihoon is really handsome as a god.

  
  


“Just think you will look good with it, maybe you can try tomorrow for your date.”

  
  


“Hyung! We promised not to mention it tonight. Now I'm getting nervous again.” He tried to act angry but only made Jihoon giggled loudly . “Why are you laughing, I'm serious, hyung!”

  
  


Jihoon bent over to lessen the pain on his stomach from laughing too much.“Give m-me some more seconds, hwi, I can't stop.”

  
  


“Hyung! I'm gonna go.” Daehwi left the store without waiting Jihoon who's still trying so hard to stop laughing. And Jihoon can only follow behind while pampering the sulking boy.

  
  


Without noting how they actually look like two love birds right now, Jihoon walked faster and gave the other a tight back hug as soon as reaching Daehwi. Though both of them just see this as a normal daily bicker thing, the sudden intimate action successfully(?) caught people’s attentions, including the boy sitting in Starbucks beside the big French window.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jihoon?”

  
  


“What?” Eric looked up from his phone and followed Hyunjin’s sight to see what's happened outside. “It's not him, right?” He stared at the back of a tall figure.

  
  


Hyunjin shrugged. But what made him really curious is the tiny boy in that seems-to-be his friend’s hug.

  
  


“Wow I didn't know Jihoon has a boyfriend though.” Eric is now typing something then sent to him and Jihoon’s chat room.

  
  


“It's not his boyfriend.” Hyunjin back to his chess burger. Honestly, he can be sure that the other one is his roommate. He remembers Daehwi wore that new white shoes and the same pink hoodie this morning.

  
  


“You know him? The boy with Jihoon.” He looked at Hyunjin surprisingly. “Is he from our college?”

  
  


Hyunjin nodded. He picked up another burger and buried himself into his third plates of dinner. Eric just watched him unbelievably.

  
  


“I was supposed not to tell you that your mom called me yesterday but seeing you like this...” He sighed. Knowing Hyunjin well, this boy probably won't bother to do anything, but as a long-time confidante, Eric thinks it's better to tell him.

  
  


“You can keep going, bub. I'm listening.”

  
  


“Ok.” Eric bit his lower lip and continued. “She was just worried about you.”

  
  


“That's it?”

  
  


_Of course not._ Eric regretted to start this topic. He wanted to fudge the other by any random things he can come up with now. Still, Hyunjin is smart, he would get more curious as soon as he senses the unusual tone of him.

  
  


Eric clicked his tongue.“She wants you to go back home this weekend.”

  
  
  
  


Indeed, Hyunjin can just ask his parents,everything will soon be set perfectly in his life. It's kinda unfair yet being born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he can easily get all the resources if only he wants. After all, this is Hwang Hyunjin, a boy who prefers living by his own, a child of the hottest millionaire that can't wait to leave the luxury mansion. Thus, he started living by himself after enrolling in high school. Moreover, Hyunjin rejected the money support from his parents (mostly from his dad) after becoming a college student, which even leaded to an unexpected family war in the end.

  
  
  
  


“Tell her that I have an appointment with my friend already.”

  
  


Eric tried to persuade the stubborn runaway, but Hyunjin zoned out from his words when he saw two people pass by through the corner of his eyes. It's Daehwi and Jihoon walking side by side while the former wrapping his arm around the other’s.

  
  


“Know what,” Eric held back his laugh. “Pretend to not care about something but you're really suck at acting.” He shamelessly pointed at the direction Hyunjin peeked at not long ago.

  
  


Hyunjin just rolled his eyes without any comment. He doesn't care about Daehwi’s private life or his new love story although they have lived together for two weeks. Nevertheless, it's not like they're close enough to share this kind of stuffs. Plus, he barely did this to his friends too, which Hyunjin counts it as a respect to others.

  
  


But maybe, just maybe, he feels a bit too curious about him, his roommate.

  
  


“So who's that exactly? The pink hoodie boy with hoonie, I feel like seeing him before.” Eric stabbed the fork lightly on that over-decorated Mango Mousse Cake. The products here are all unreasonable expensive yet he can't deny the truth that their taste really deserves those insane prices, which is why he and Hyunjin will come for dinner sometime as long as they're affordable at that time.

  
  


“You should know who he is.” Hyunjin gave a meaningful smile to his friend. “The welcome party Woojin threw when we were sophomore back in high school.” As Woojin’s buddy since god know how long, he did come to that party in spite of not knowing anything about **Lee Daehwi** but Woojin’s cousin who just back from LA.

  
  


Eric's now open-eyed astonishment. “Daehwi?” He waited for the answer from his friend and luckily got a nod.

  
  


“Why?” Hyunjin saw the cheeky face on Eric again. Honestly, he would be very willing to spill that dame expensive Americano on him.

  
  


“You rejected his heart before and now being all distracted from him.” Eric threw a fit of laughter.

  
  


“It's not like we're totally strangers,” He knocked back the rest of Americano in a flash. “We live together.”

  
  


“Yeah, you live-WAIT YOU WHAT?”

  
  


“We're roommates.”

  
  


“You didn't tell me you have a roommate.”

  
  


Hyunjin had expected to see reaction like this to be honest. The only person who knows he moved to another new place is Woojin. Almost everyone in their campus knows Daehwi declared his love to him and yeah, Hyunjin rejected him, the boy that many people tries to hit on. Also, both of them are quite popular among the students, of course he doesn't want another fake rumor got spread everywhere.

  
  


“Anyway, I tell you now.” He finished the last burger. “And we are hanging out tomorrow. So I really can't go back home.”

  
  


I can't go back home. Hyunjin chuckled at himself. It's should be he doesn't want to step in the house again. For real he does miss his mom but he hates her for always standing at that selfish old man’s side.

  
  


“Let's leave this noisy place, my head hurts.” Hyunjin stood up then walked toward the exit with Eric following behind.

  
  


Eric sneezed a little when the freezing air outside suddenly met with him. “Better get yourself a girlfriend to cuddle in this weather.”

  
  


“Or a boyfriend.” Hyunjin added. He halted for a moment when he saw that pink hoodie boy getting hugged tightly by another tall boy, or you can say, Park Jihoon.

  
  


“Is this a sign that you want a boyfrie-”

  
  


“No. You know I like Somi.”

  
  


Eric didn't miss the scene of Hyunjin secretly staring at Jihoon who was hugging Daehwi. But just as what the other said, he has a crush on Somi ever since they met.

  
  


“And when are you gonna do something on this? Does she even know your existence?”

  
  


“Shut up, we'll see.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hate me on my twitter @littlepeach1290
> 
>  
> 
> Will work on chapter two as soon as my vacation end.


End file.
